Harry Potter: What Should Have Happened
by UltimateFairyQueen
Summary: Lily and James are excepted at Hogwarts and some weird feelings between them are found! plz r&r!
1. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizard...

1 Harry Potter: What Should Have Happened  
  
An: I know if I had things my way Harry Potter wouldn't be famous because he defeated Voldemort but I don't care! I think my way is best anyway! hehehehe!  
  
NOTE: sometimes you (the reader) will be in Lily's point of view and sometimes you'll be in James' or sometimes you'll be in both!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters that belong to J.K. Rowlings!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
By UltimateFairyQueen  
  
*~*~*  
  
One morning on July 29, 1974 Lily Evans awoke to hear a tap tap, tap tap, on her window.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, what is it?" the eleven year old yelled to the window, it wasn't abnormal to have someone tapping on her window anymore since the local boys had taken fond of her they would always leave little messages on her window and tap to acknowledge that they were there.  
  
Tap tap, tap tap, it came again, then again!  
  
"What do you want this time, David?" Lily yelled again, David was the only one this persistent.  
  
Tap tap, tap tap. This time the tapping was louder.  
  
"Fine, I'm coming. I'm coming!" Lily jumped out of bed and ran to the window but instead of seeing the top of a boy's head disappear she say a white, snow owl on her windowsill with an impatient look on its face. She opened the window. "Where did you come from?" Lily asked the little creature that now sat on her arm.  
  
The owl stuck out its claw and looked at Lily. The claw had a letter tied to it, the letter was hard to read from how it was tied on but Lily could definitely tell that it had her name on it.  
  
Running down the stair wasn't easy with the owl still on the excited girl's arm but Lily managed.  
  
"Mum, Dad, guess what!" Lily said jumping u and down with the opened letter in her hand.  
  
"Sweetie, calm down. Take deep breaths before you hyperventilate!" Mr. Evans told his oldest daughter.  
  
"Dad there's no time! I have to go get school supplies!"  
  
"What do you mean? You already have your school supplies! There in your bedroom." Mrs. Evans told Lily logically.  
  
"No I don't have the right ones! Listen to this. 'Dear Miss. Evans, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of all the necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress.' I have been accepted into the best school for witches and wizards!" Lily explained to her awe stuck parents.  
  
"You mean, you are going to be a witch!" her father hesitated. "That's great!"  
  
"You mean, I can go?" Lily asked on edge.  
  
"Yes, if that's what you want." Her mother said with a sigh.  
  
"Than you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lily screamed.  
  
"What's all the commotion about? Why can't normal people get any descent sleep around here?" Petunia, Lily's younger sister came walking down the stairs rubbing her eyes free of sleep.  
  
"Lily has been accepted into the world's best school for witches and wizards!" Mr. Evans told his young daughter excitedly.  
  
"That's impossible, there's no such thing as witches and wizards!" Petunia protested.  
  
"Well, if it's impossible then why am I going?" Lily asked her jealous sister.  
  
"O.k. you two, that's enough! If we are going to get this owl back to the school in time then you better send the reply, Lily, then we're going shopping!" Mrs. Evans instructed her daughter.  
  
*~*~*  
  
That same morning James Potter came running down the hall flapping a piece of parchment in one hand.  
  
"Dad, Dad, Mum, Mum, it came. My letter came!" James yelled. "My letter came. WAHOO! It came!"  
  
Yes, James Potter knew what was in store for him in that letter; his parents had gone to the same school when they were James' age and his parents new from the moment that he was born that James would also go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"James, that's great! I knew it would be here any day. Wanna go shopping for school supplies?" Mrs. Potter asked her eleven-year-old son.  
  
"Sure. I'll go get my coat!" and with that James ran from the room very excitedly.  
  
*~*~*  
  
AN: At Diagon Alley the very same day in which Lily Evans and James Potter received their acceptance letter for Hogwarts the two new students meet each other but it's not how you would expect...  
  
"Mum, I think we can get my robes in here." remarked Lily as she say someone being sized in the window.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Dad, I need my robes from Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, then I need my first year books and my wand! Everything else we have at home. Parchment, and quills. Stuff like that." James told his father, but next thing he new he bumped into a girl with red curly hair and green eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry." James' voice trailed off as he looked at her.  
  
"Oh, that's all right-" as the girl turned she stopped and stared.  
  
"Do I-" they both asked each other and stopped.  
  
"Lily, are you coming? We're running out of time. We still have to go get Petunia's school supplies. Lily!" The young woman calling didn't seem too happy.  
  
"Yeah, O.k. I'm coming, mum! " Lily turned around and was about to walk into the robe shop when she suddenly turned and said, "See, you at Hogwarts, James!" and then left.  
  
What? How did she know my name? Why do I feel some kind of connection with her? James thought to himself and out loud he said, "Yeah, hope you find all of your school supplies, Lily!" Wait. How do I know her name? Well, that woman did say it but I feel like I've known her my whole life! Odd.  
  
"James, what are you looking at? Oh. I see. That girl. You think she pretty don't you?" James father said nudging him slightly.  
  
"Dad," James rolled his eyes and walked into the Madame Malkin's Robes of All Occasions. 


	2. King's Cross

Harry Potter: What Should Have Happened  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter and all the other characters that belong to J.K. Rowling even though I wish I did. Drat!  
  
AN: All the stars by words are probably something I made up because I don't know any spells. But enjoy anyway!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
King's Cross  
  
By UltimateFairyQueen  
  
*~*~*  
  
"James, are you ready to go? The train leaves in a little less an hour and half and we still need time to get there!" James' father yelled down the hall to his son.  
  
"Dad, I'll be right there. It's not easy packing for a whole year!" James called back.  
  
"James, you know that they give you your uniform there don't you? You have your robes, parchment, books, quill, and ink and most importantly your toothbrush/ toothpaste, underwear and socks. What else do you need?" Mr. Potter was now in James' bedroom where he noticed all of his son's belongings on the ground! "Now, we're really going to be late!"  
  
"I'm almost ready, just hold on a sec."  
  
"Right. Well to make things easier," Mr. Potter pulled out his wand as he spoke, "*'Abstergeo Conclave', and while we're at it- something I made up myself- *'Convaso Iam!' Now hurry up or you'll miss the train!"  
  
With that James pick up his trunk and dragged it out to the car and waited for his parents to drive him to King's Cross.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Lily, it's time to go! We have to get you to the train station!" Mrs. Evans called to her daughter as Lily started to make her way down the stairs lugging her big Hogwarts trunk behind her.  
  
"Mum, I'm afraid I forgot something!" Lily complained but hurried downstairs anyway.  
  
"If you did then call me, no wait send me an owl since they don't believe in phones at that school! I'll send you whatever you want even candy to share with the new friends you'll be making!" Mrs. Evans stated then heard Petunia laugh at Lily when she said 'friends'.  
  
"Yeah, right, like Lily is ever going to make friends! Mum she's a freak and she'll never have friends she'll-" Petunia was cut off.  
  
"Petunia Evans, go to your room now and think about what you just said," Mr. Evans, who had just walked into the living room to hear Petunia speak.  
  
"I know what I said, I said the truth, but you two don't want to admit that she is a freak!" and then Petunia stomped off to her room.  
  
"Mum, Dad, do you think I'm a freak?" Lily asked her parents sadly.  
  
"No, dear, we think you are the most wonderful person in the world!" Mrs. Evans told her calmly and then gave her daughter a hug making sure not to squash the beautiful curls in the eleven- year- olds hair. "Now let's go to King's Cross and find out where in the world platform 9 ¾ is before the train leaves!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Now, James, just like I told you, you run through the barrier, it's not hard at all, just run at it!" Mrs. Potter had to keep telling James that he would go right through and he knew his mother wouldn't lie to him but the brick wall did look very solid to him. Very solid!  
  
"But, Mum-" James began.  
  
"Excuse me, but do you know where platform 9 ¾ is? I noticed that you had the same trunk as my daughter here and I thought that maybe you would know how to get to the Hogwarts Express so if you could help us I would be deeply grateful," Mrs. Evans was standing in front of the barrier with her hat in her hand looking very concerned that Lily wouldn't be able to make her train.  
  
"Oh, yes, I was just showing my son here how to get through the barrier," Mrs. Potter told the anxious adult. "Come along now James, there is no since argue over it, you'll have to go through the barrier whether you like it or not! James, James, what are you looking-" Then Mrs. Potter noticed that James had been looking at the woman's young girl.  
  
"It's you!" they said at the same time with the same form of familiarness as before.  
  
"Who's who?" the parents asked.  
  
"It's her." James said pointing.  
  
"It's him." Lily said at the same time as James and also pointed.  
  
"What are you talking about? You don't even know each other!" Mrs. Evans tried to explain.  
  
"Yes, I do know him. This is James Potter! I'm not sure how I know him but I do." Lily explained confused.  
  
"And this is. Lily Evans! I am also at a loss as to how I know you!" James stated also confused.  
  
Then without warning Mr. And Mrs. Potter smiled widely and started to laugh but wouldn't say why. All they said was, "In time you'll find out, in time!" and then they went through the barrier to leave the four bewildered people left to figure out whatever was going on. 


	3. The Train Ride

Harry Potter: What Should Have Happened  
  
AN: I hope you people like this story, this chapter is kinda mushy but it has to be in here somewhere. Sorry to all the people out there.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of J.K. Rowlings stuff but I kinda wish I did! Hehehe!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
The Train Ride  
  
By UltimateFairyQueen  
  
*~*~*  
  
The landscape of the world outside the train was beautiful. Lily was sitting in an empty compartment since she didn't have any friends at the school yet and found a tear roll down her check when no one paid her any attention. But just as she was about to stand up and go see if the strange witch with the cart full of food was near her compartment the mysterious raven- haired boy came in alone and also just as sad as Lily had been before her stomach came to mind.  
  
"Hello... James, what's wrong?" Lily asked cautiously not wanting him to cage up like most guys did when you asked about their problems.  
  
"None of your business," he snapped. "Sorry, I've had a bad day." This isn't going to work... I feel too much for her, why? He asked himself.  
  
"Alright... so what's up?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much I'm trying to find my friend Sirius but somehow he disappeared..." James trailed off thinking.  
  
"Oookayyy!" Lily was confused, she wasn't sure what he was talking or thinking about and thought it was kind of odd. "So, you hungry?" she said changing the subject but he wasn't listening. "Hello?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Hello?!"  
  
Still, no answer.  
  
"HELLO!?"  
  
And the was still no answer so she walked up to him and waved a hand in front of his face, his eyes were a little unfocused.  
  
"All right I guess there's no talking to you!" Lily said and then left.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Returning five minutes later Lily still saw James standing in the middle of the compartment but there was a new kid, his black hair was long and he was kind of skinny but that's all she could make out before she saw James pass out.  
  
"What the--?" Lily asked, to no one in particular, startled.  
  
"Well, you could at least help out here!" the boy with black hair and bright blue eyes said impatiently.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah, uh... sure. What happened?"  
  
The boy looked at her like the answer was obvious. "What do you think happened? He was standing one minute and now he's on the ground, lets take a wild guess," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, you don't have to be so rude. All I want to know is what happened to James," Lily stated.  
  
"Wait a second, you know him? He didn't tell me he knew any hot girls that are going to Hogwarts!" This boy, Lily soon found out, was very blunt and didn't seem embarrassed by it.  
  
"Umm, thank you..."  
  
"Help me put him up on the seat, then I'll try and revive him."  
  
"What do you mean revive him?"  
  
"Hey, babe, he passed out, now, unless you know why then I have to give him this chocolate," the boy produced a candy bar from a pocket in his jeans, "but, of course, if you do then it would be a big help." Lily shook her head; she didn't know why he passed out. "All right then..." and then the blue- eyed boy shoved a piece of chocolate into his friend's mouth and James was suddenly standing wide- eyed.  
  
"What happened? Wait a second, when did you get here, Sirius?" James asked in a big rush.  
  
"Stop! One question at a time, ok now breathe... good..." Lily instructed as James followed.  
  
"Now when did you get here?"  
  
"Just before you passed out, and I'm glad I found you because this chick didn't know what to do," Sirius answered then looked at Lily. "You must be Muggle born."  
  
"Muggle what?"  
  
"Muggle means that you have no magical powers," James stated knowingly.  
  
"But I do have magical powers, my family doesn't but I do..."  
  
"Yes, Lily we realize that or you wouldn't be on the train but you were born into a Muggle family, so you're Muggle born."  
  
"Oh," Lily said sadly she felt so stupid.  
  
"So what happened, why did you pass out, again?" Sirius asked his best friend.  
  
"Well, first I saw this...uh..." he looked at Lily then went on. "I saw this scene... like I was looking into a crystal ball or something... but I saw a woman with red hair and green eyes then I saw a house and a flash of green light, that's all I remember..."  
  
"But you passed out!!!!" Lily stated not too calmly.  
  
"Yeah... I've been doing that a lot lately!" James said scratching his head.  
  
"O.k. man I think you been sniffing something!" Sirius commented.  
  
"Nothing recently!" James joked coming back to his normal state of mind.  
  
"Good to have you back man!" Sirius remarked. 


	4. James on the Mind

Harry Potter: What Should Have Happened  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters that may be in this story that belong to J.K. Rowlings!  
  
AN: For anyone who reads these things the story kinda jumps a head to James and Lily's fifth year! Enjoy!  
  
NOTE: I don't mention Peter at all in this story! :)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
James on the Mind  
  
By UltimateFairyQueen  
  
*~*~*  
  
Five years had passed and that little tingling/ familiar feeling that always crept up on Lily and James when they were around each other was still there and what made it worse was that the two now hated one another because of it! On top of all that Lily Evans was dating none other than Severus Snape!  
  
"So Lily, do you want to do something tonight?" James asked jokingly.  
  
"Yeah, I would go out with you in a million years!" Lily replied.  
  
"I'll be counting! So that means only what," James asked counting on his fingers. "8,760,000,000 days, right? Don't forget a million years isn't that far way!" James called while he walked away.  
  
"What was that about?" Severus asked coming up behind Lily and wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Nothing," Lily answered turning around and giving Snape a quick kiss on the nose.  
  
Sirius stopped James as he walked around the corner. "Man, look at those guys! That's soooo gross!" Sirius mentioned and pointed to the "happy" couple that had their arms around each other. "And I have the perfect plan to make them, uh, not so happy! What do you say?" he asked.  
  
"I'm all for it! What about you Remus?" James asked excitedly.  
  
"I don't know! That would be really mean! O.K. I'll do it! Anything to make Snape unhappy will make me happy!" Remus replied.  
  
"So what's the plan?" James questioned Sirius excitedly.  
  
Sirius smiled evilly, "You'll soon find out my dear friend. But you must be patient, because I heard their plans for tonight and they sound quite interesting!" Sirius commented trying to act wise  
  
"Will you stop rambling already? If we plan to go tonight then we need to get started since this class is our last one for today," Remus announced as they walked into the Charms classroom.  
  
"Do we need any supplies or equipment or just our wands?" James wondered as he sat down then he spotted Lily with no one but he best friend Piper sitting next to her and decided to yell over, "There's still only 8,760,000,000 days left, Lily!" and she threw a disgusted look back at him.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"What was that about?" Piper asked Lily. "8,760,000,000 days left until what? That's like a billion years, isn't it?"  
  
"Actually if a million and I said that I would go out with him in a million years and he told me that he was counting and apparently he is!" Lily answered.  
  
"That's really pathetic! But he's soooo cute!" Piper remarked with a goofy grin on her freckled face.  
  
"Piper, get over him! Goodness, girl, he's nothing but an arrogant, bigheaded fool," Lily stated nonchalantly.  
  
"Yeah and he's been going after you for the whole five years we've been here!"  
  
"No he hasn't, he's just trying to make me mad and it works because everyone knows that we hate each other, and that's all I'm going to say!" Lily said ending the argument, so she thought.  
  
"You don't really like Severus, do you?" Piper asked in a small voice.  
  
"What are you talking about? Of course I like Severus or I wouldn't be dating him, Piper, I don't know where you get these crazy ideas!" Lily snapped.  
  
"I know you don't like him," Piper muttered again in even a smaller voice.  
  
"O.k. if I don't like Severus then who do I like and how do you that I like him?"  
  
"You like James."  
  
"Oh really? Now tell me, how do you know this?"  
  
"Do you want one of the reasons, or all of them?"  
  
"All of them! I mean how many can there be?"  
  
"Believe, more than you would think!"  
  
"I'm sure, now tell me!"  
  
"Ms. Evans, Ms. Johnson, please be quiet or I will me forced to take points from Gryffindor, you have an assignment that you both should be working on that is due at the end of class so will you please begin on that as well?" Professor Flitwick stated in his small, squeaky voice. "Thank you!"  
  
"Sorry, Professor," the two girls said at the same time to their favourite teacher.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Class ended only twenty minutes later and with Lily and Piper being the two bright teenagers that they were they finished in ten and had time to talk but Lily had completely forgotten about their conversation until that night at dinner.  
  
"So tell me the reasons why I'm in love with James!" Lily said as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"O.k. Well the first few would have to be: you told be about that weird feeling you get when your around him, well that's one, another would be that when you claim you were staring off into space you were really staring at James, you talk about him in your sleep all the time and you have his name written in your diary about a thousand times. Is that enough or shall I go on?"  
  
"That's fine but can I at least argue with those reasons?  
  
"Argue all you like but that doesn't mean it's not true!"  
  
"Fine, that feeling thing you were talking about is not my fault, I don't know where or how that got to me but it did that day that me and James met so there!!" Lily said sticking her tongue out at Piper and smiled.  
  
"O.k. that ones good but what about the others?"  
  
"Well, I when I star off into space I'm normally thinking but I don't know why I always look at him while doing so and yes I have his name in my diary, which you shouldn't know, but your putting it way out of context I have in there all the mean things I'm going to do to him when I have the chance and how much I hate him!"  
  
"Yes, but his name is in there nonetheless! What about you talking in your sleep?"  
  
"I'm completely clueless, I dint even know that I talked in my sleep much less say his name! Why did you tell me about that before now? How many other people know about it?"  
  
"The whole fifth year dormitory!" Piper smiled evilly.  
  
"WHAT? EMILY PIPER JOHNSON! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT IT BEFORE?" Lily whispered loudly enough for the whole Gryffindor table to hear.  
  
Many people stared but it was only the girls at the table that now seemed interested in their conversation.  
  
"I didn't tell you because I knew you would react like you just did!"  
  
"Oh," Lily said simply and blushed deeply.  
  
"Would you go away?" Piper rudely asked a forth year who had just asked what she didn't tell Lily. "It's none of your business!" and the little girl left on the verge of tears.  
  
"Hello, ladies! Did I miss something?" James asked as he sat down in the seat next to Piper while Lily hid her head in her hands. "O.k. I really did miss something, didn't I?"  
  
"Bugger off, James!" came Lily's muffled reply.  
  
"All right, fine, I can see when I'm not wanted! I may not care but I can see!" and with that he jumped up from his chair winked at Piper and left the Great Hall to go find Sirius and Remus. "I'll be seeing you tonight!" he mumbled to himself thinking of Lily and the wonderful plan they had in store for her. 


	5. A Victorious Defeat

Harry Potter: What Should Have Happened  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything of J.K. Rowlings characters! Blah, blah you people know the drill.  
  
AN: Sorry about waiting so much longer to write this one but I have a few more things this six weeks in school! I hope you liked my last chapter and I hope you like this one as well and I hope to have three more stories up soon! Thanks to The Flirt I have tried to keep you more updated on this story! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A Victorious Defeat  
  
By UltimateFairyQueen  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Guys! You have to be quiet under here. just because we're invisible doesn't mean we can't be heard!" James hissed to the two boys behind him under his invisibility cloak.  
  
"It's not my fault! Sirius stepped on my foot!" Remus complained in an equally harsh murmur.  
  
"Just shut- up, we're almost to the North Tower!" Sirius sighed to keep himself from getting into trouble.  
  
"Severus, I said nothing too fancy! You know I don't like things like that!" The group heard Lily say with a gasp in her voice.  
  
"I know but I thought since tonight might be special that I should do something special." Snape cooed.  
  
"Nothing special is due for tonight and you know that quite clearly! You won't be treating me like I'm a slut and will sleep with anyone I see!" Lily protested.  
  
"I know! I really do but I love you!"  
  
The three teens had to stifle the laughter that was going on under the cloak!  
  
James gave Sirius and Remus a thumbs- up to signal to start their plan. Sirius pulled out his wand and gave James a thumbs- up making sure that James saw he was ready, and sent invisible sparks in the air turning Severus into an ugly, smelly, bad breathed, very (how can I say this nicely?) hormone boasted male!  
  
Severus grabbed Lily and fiercely kissed her and then tried undoing her bra. Lily, of course, was very taken aback by this action coming from her boyfriend and she did her best to try to get away but there was no trying to get away from Severus Snape when he was like he was!  
  
Just then James came strolling around the corner, nonchalantly, and Lily cried a quick "HELP!" before Snape kissed roughly again.  
  
"What the heck are you doing to her?" James asked Severus, playing his part very well yet Snape didn't answer (it's a little hard to talk with you tongue in someone else's mouth!) "Man! I'm talking to you! You don't just go around making out with every girl you meet up with!" James yelled and for some reason felt a pang of jealousy toward the other boy.  
  
He looked at Lily and saw the pleading in her eyes; he had to do something fast before he tried anything more humiliating to this girl that he seemed to love.  
  
"Get off of her!" James yelled again and swung at Snape hitting him squarely on the jaw and knocking him off Lily. "Thank you, you scum bag!" grabbing Lily's hand he shoved her towards the corridor so she could get away from the teen. "If you want to get something tonight you won't be getting it from her! Now go and leave her alone!" James ordered.  
  
Lily panted down the hallway hearing the yells and screams from James to Severus and the possessed manic attempted to get passed. She ran to the headmaster's office and stated the password to get past the gargoyle.  
  
Running up the stairs behind the secret entrance she found that Professor Dumbledore was sitting at his desk looking at some parchment with a stern set face.  
  
"Professor! I need your help!" Lily said almost crying.  
  
"Please, Ms. Evans, sit down. I don't want you to pass out!" Dumbledore answered. "Now what's your problem?"  
  
"Severus Snape has gone crazy and James tried to fight him so he wouldn't hurt me but it wasn't working and I don't know what to do!" Lily stammered in one breath.  
  
"Okay you'll be fine, just stay here, where are they?" The Headmaster asked, Lily told him. "All right, like I said just stay here and I'll be right back!"  
  
Down the hall and up a few stairs then down more halls went the speeding professor.  
  
Up in the North Tower the fighting wasn't getting much better and Sirius wasn't able to take the spell off of Snape.  
  
"You realize that that only means one thing. right?" Remus whispered, worried.  
  
Sirius nodded, "That's what he's really like inside! That's what he really wants to do!" he answered and shuddered.  
  
Suddenly there was a flash of red and blue flying by the two teens as they waited for help. Not sure what it was they stared at each other in disbelief for a minute then heard the words, "Young man, you have some explaining to do!" and they knew right away that Lily had gone to get Dumbledore.  
  
*~*~*  
  
James could feel heat being pushed inside of him and he opened his eyes to find himself in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts, he knew this part of the boarding school quite well since he spent most of his weekends there from his gruesome Quidditch matches.  
  
"What am I doing here?" He heard himself ask but couldn't remember wanting to say those words exactly.  
  
"You were knocked out but I blow to the head!" a feminine voice answered and Lily and her red locks leaned into his path of site.  
  
"You look like and angel!" he remarked smiling still not sure what he wasn't saying.  
  
"Nonsense!" Lily said blushing, "It's just the sleeping spell talking!"  
  
"Whatever you say, Guardian Angel!" What am I saying? Who's inside my head to make me say that! James asked himself inwardly confused.  
  
"James, would you shut it before you scare her?" Sirius called as he entered the hospital.  
  
"Am I scaring you?" James asked worried and coming back to his regular James- self, sort of!  
  
"No, not yet!" Lily reassured. "I'm glad your up and I just wanted to thank you for saving me two nights ago, now I have to go!"  
  
"I told you, you scared her!" Sirius said proudly.  
  
"Oh, shut up, already!" Remus concluded.  
  
"So I was out for two days?" James asked changing the subject. "It's a record, the shortest I've ever stayed asleep after a hit!"  
  
The other two boys laughed. "Okay you two, I'm sorry to rain on your parade but you must leave Mr. Potter now, he needs his rest." Madame Pomfrey (sp?) said shooing the boys out of the Hospital Wing.  
  
*~*~*  
  
It had been two days after James woke to find himself in the Hospital Wing that he now found himself in Dumbledore office explaining what happened on that very weird night.  
  
"You see, Professor, it was our fault to begin with, you know how me, Sirius and Remus get when we play pranks on people but you also know that that the Verus Meton spell works differently then any others. As soon as it's set it's put to what the person's personality inside is. So like we did we put the spell on Severus Snape and what we put on him happened to already be inside so it kept going and intensified a little more than we expected it to!" James explained while Lily stared at him from her seat.  
  
As her rescuer talked Lily's mind reeled, had she been the victim to two things at once without even noticing one? Now that she had heard James' side of the story she wasn't so sure she trusted him like she thought she did.  
  
"Well, Mr. Potter, I have to punish you for interfering with someone else's relationship and reward you for being there to save Ms. Evans from-well we won't even go there!" Dumbledore smiled weakly at Lily, he knew she was still uncomfortable about what had happened between her and Severus. "Now, Mr. Snape, would you like to say something before I release you from your holds on the chair? Remember, choose your words wisely!"  
  
"All I want to say is that I was going to end our relationship last week but if those three loons hadn't gotten my way I would have done it four days ago! So I have a victory in my end!" Severus yelled. "And I have defeated you Marauders at last!" he laughed insanely.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, he had a plan for what he had said. "In that case you stay in the dungeons for the next two week with only your studies and food. No socializing will be coming your way for sometime!"  
  
Lily had started crying from Snape's harsh words and James stood up and went to her, putting a comforting arm around her. 


	6. A Ball

Harry Potter: What Should Have Happened  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this. blah, blah, blah, but I do own Emily Piper Johnson. so :P  
  
AN: I hoped you like the last chapter and this one too. don't forget to R/R thanks!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
A Ball?  
  
By UltimateFairyQueen  
  
*~*~*  
  
(Recaption) Lily had started crying from Snape's harsh words and James stood up and went to her, putting a comforting arm around her.  
  
Lily looked up at the male's hand on her shoulder and noticed it was James'. "I don't want comfort from you, James Potter; you were the one who started this in the first place!"  
  
James backed away with his hands raised slightly. "You know, I'm sorry, it's just-."  
  
"I don't rightfully care what it was, thank you!" She yelled and ran out of the office with tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Give her time, Mr. Potter, she needs time to think things through," Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" James asked and motioned for Sirius and Remus to leave, they nodded and left.  
  
"Sure, James, what's on your mind?" the headmaster answered taking a piece of hard candy from his desk.  
  
"What do you do when. when you're not sure what to do about a certain subject?"  
  
"I'm sorry but you're going to have to be a little more specific than that, I can't answer a question like that!"  
  
"Well to start. I think I like Lily. But I'm not sure!"  
  
"How can you not be sure about something like that?"  
  
"I don't know but I just know that I'm not sure! Anyway, I don't know what to do if I do like her or even if I don't! I mean, she obviously hates me but I can't do a thing about that! Besides, Sirius told me that I say her name in my sleep! That's never a good sign, is it?"  
  
"Well I can't tell you anything on that but I can say that everything will work out for the best!"  
  
"But what would you do in my situation?"  
  
"I would tell the girl how I feel, or I would wait for her to talk to me! Which ever one came first would always work for me!"  
  
"Thanks, Professor!" James called over his shoulder as he left.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"8,759,999,996 days, huh?" Piper asked Lily came into the dorm.  
  
"I don't care anymore! He did this, all of this!" Lily whispered.  
  
"He who? And what did he do?"  
  
"James, he did all of this, the whole Severus thing! He put the spell on him! It's all his fault!"  
  
"Lily, you know as well as I do that that spell is a tricky one it could have been put on you and shown your true feelings toward James but instead it was put on Severus and maybe that spell saved you from either terrible heart ache or making a horrible decision! So don't go blaming someone who probably saved your life!" Piper fumed.  
  
"I don't care if he saved my life or not! He still made Severus the way he was!"  
  
"No he didn't! Severus made Severus the way he is! James only made you see the real him!"  
  
"I can't believe you're sticking up for James Potter! You, my best friend, of all people should know that I-."  
  
"-love him!" Piper finished.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"I DO NOT!"  
  
"Lily, it doesn't matter how much you deny it, you DO love him!"  
  
"And no matter how long you tell me that it doesn't make it true!" Lily spat and left the dorm to go think things over in the prefect's bathroom.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"AHH, this feels great!" Lily moaned as she slipped into the hot bath.  
  
"Is there someone in here?" came voice from behind a screen.  
  
"YES!" Lily yelled jumping a foot in the air before climbing out to put on her robe.  
  
"Well, are you decent?"  
  
"I am now!"  
  
James came out from behind the screen, "Oh, it's you!"  
  
"And, it's you! What do you want?"  
  
"I want to go for a swim! Do you have a problem with that?" James asked a little snobbish.  
  
"Well, maybe I do!"  
  
"Too bad! I'm going to swim whether you want me to or not!" he announced as he stripped off his bathrobe and shorts and jumped into the pool with just his boxers on.  
  
Lily blushed deeply; she had never seen a guy this immodest before.  
  
"Well, just don't stand there, either get in or leave! Besides I hate it when people stare at me!"  
  
Lily blushed again, "I don't have anything on under my robe!" she explained.  
  
James was flabbergasted. "Oh, well then."  
  
"Hold on a second," Lily said and went behind a screen to change and came out a minute later in only her undergarments.  
  
Now James blushed beet red.  
  
"You don't mind, do you?" Lily asked and James nodded his head. "I mean you're in your underwear why isn't it okay for me to be in mine? Furthermore you said that I could swim if I wanted to!" Lily finished before jumping in.  
  
"I wasn't serious! I didn't actually want to see you in your bra and underwear!" James responded.  
  
"It's too late now, isn't it? It's not like you haven't seen a girl in her underwear before!" Lily stated while brushing her dripping red hair out of her eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have two older sisters and a younger one! It's a little hard to say that you haven't!"  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"What did you think I was saying that you had had sex before?"  
  
"Well yeah."  
  
"Have you?"  
  
"That's a little personal don't you think?"  
  
"It would be if it weren't you! Just answer my question!"  
  
"You're not going to tell anyone are you?" Lily shook her head. "No, I haven't but please don't say anything, it could ruin my reputation!"  
  
"Men and their reputations, oh my goodness!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Have you?"  
  
"Have I what?"  
  
"Had sex!!"  
  
"NO! But you can't tell anyone, unlike guys most girls don't like to have their love life picked a part so that we're called sluts!"  
  
"Alright, well how about we talk about something else now?" James asked quickly changing the subject.  
  
"So."  
  
"Have a nice night!" James said and got out of the water.  
  
"Wait, where are you going? I thought we were changing the subject!"  
  
"Well, I have to go! I have potions homework to do still!"  
  
"Whatever you say!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Professor, what do you do about something your not sure about?"  
  
"Ms. Evans, I have no idea what you're talking about!" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Yes you do, Professor, I know you do; you only have that twinkle when you know something someone else doesn't!" Lily protested.  
  
"You are a very wise person, Ms. Evans! But I don't know what that question is leading to!"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure if I like someone or not."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes shown with happiness, "And who is that person?"  
  
"James Potter, sir! And ever since we met in our first year I've had this feeling like I've known him forever but I never did before then and he's always been so mean to me."  
  
"From what I understand you were never really nice to him either," the headmaster cut in.  
  
"Well, I guess I wasn't! But still I'm just so confused, that's all."  
  
"Give him a chance, Ms. Evans and maybe he'll give you one too! Now look on the bright side we have a ball coming up maybe he'll ask you, if not then you should ask him or at least tell him how you feel!"  
  
"No offense, Professor, but people just don't go out and say how they feel about someone else!"  
  
"Have you ever heard someone say they love you?"  
  
"Yeah, my parents say it all the time!"  
  
"What about how much they hate you or how proud they are of you!"  
  
"My sister says she hates me all the time and my family (excluding Petunia) all say they're proud of me, what are you getting at?"  
  
"You just proved yourself wrong, Ms. Evans."  
  
"How's that?  
  
"You said that people don't say how they feel out loud but all around you there are people saying how much they care for you whether it's good or bad."  
  
"But what do I do about James?" Lily asked more confused than ever.  
  
"Do exactly what you think is right!"  
  
"Thanks, Professor, I think!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
The Great Hall was louder that night at dinner than it had been in a while; everyone was excited to hear more about the news that Professor Dumbledore had promised them at breakfast.  
  
"As you all have probably been waiting impatiently for I have some news! We are going to have a ball, here, at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore announced.  
  
"A ball? But there's not supposed to be one for another year!" Piper whispered to Lily.  
  
"Now all of you are perhaps wondering why we're having a ball this year well we're going to try something new! This year's theme will be a Christmas Ball! All of our prefects will be helping the Head Boy and Girl on the planning and a few special fifth years will also be able to put in some suggestions. Now I haven't found out who they are yet but we'll know by the end of the week. All right don't keep your food waiting anymore."  
  
"A Christmas Ball? Here at Hogwarts!" Lily started.  
  
"That's what he said, my sweet!" James whispered in Lily's ear playfully.  
  
Lily melted but kept her composer, "What do you want, Potter?"  
  
"Oh, nothing!" James answered nonchalantly and dropped a note in Lily's school bag.  
  
"I wonder what that was about!" Piper wondered while Lily looked at James' retreating back with astonishment.  
  
"That's the first time he has ever spoken a word to me while in public that didn't have something to do with me being a know- it- all!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"So what were you doing with Lily Evans this morning?" Sirius asked in Defense Against the Dark Arts the same day.  
  
"Well I have an idea but I'm not going to say a thing!" James responded.  
  
"Does it involve any sparklers? Or what about some ropes?" Sirius wanted to know.  
  
James shook his head.  
  
"What about the Christmas Ball?" Remus smiled.  
  
"In time you'll find out, in time!" James grinned remembering what his parents had said to Lily and him before their first year train ride.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lily unfastened her bag, pulled out her Defense Against the Dark Arts book volume 5 and opened it to the indicated page on the board. As soon as the page was turned Lily found a note with her name on. Piper leaned over, "Who's it from?" she whispered.  
  
Lily shrugged and put it away until class was over.  
  
Lily walked rapidly out of the classroom and opened the letter. 'Lily Evans, I have written you to ask if you would honour me with you presence at the Christmas Ball as my date. Since you don't know who this is nor will I tell you before Christmas Eve please take your response to the Owlry and give it to the third owl, I await your reply.'  
  
"But it doesn't say who it's from? Is there anyway you can find out?" Piper inquired.  
  
"Hello? We just learned about this yesterday!" Lily retorted. "Philosoph caecusaum scriptor!"  
  
"Nothing's happening." Piper remarked.  
  
"What is this, Lily?" Sirius said as he walked up behind Lily and Piper and snatched the note from the red- head's grip.  
  
"Sirius!" Lily whined.  
  
"My dear Lily what kind of letter is this? Is it an invitation to Hogwarts' Ball? How interesting!" Sirius thought mockingly.  
  
"We can't figure out who it's from!" Piper put in.  
  
"Have you tried the hidden writer spell?" Lily nodded. "Well then, that means that the writer used a spell to hide who he was and there's no way to find out now!"  
  
"Thanks for the help, Sirius!" Lily said sarcastically.  
  
"Any time, Babe! All you need is to just call on my name!" Sirius stated and walked away.  
  
"I wonder if Sirius is the writer!" Piper contemplated.  
  
"I don't think so. I don't believe he's got the brains to come up with something this good!" Lily said knowingly.  
  
"Well, whoever it is, what are you going to say?"  
  
"In my reply? I have no idea! I could say yes just to have a little mystery in my life but I could also say no because I don't know anything about this guy, like what year he's in or what he's like."  
  
"Then ask him! Instead of answering ask him a few questions! Once you get to know him then you can give him your response!"  
  
"That's not a bad idea! I think I'll do that!" Lily declared and ran off towards the Owlry before her next class started. 


	7. It's Planning Time

Harry Potter: What Should Have Happened  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters in the story except Emily Piper Johnson (so far).  
  
AN: I hoping to get the rest of my chapters a little longer now that I have time to work on them and since ff.n isn't working at the moment then I'll be writing a few more chapters. Please enjoy and don't forget to r/r and please no flames unless it's constructive! Thanks bunches! (  
  
Chapter 7  
  
It's Planning Time!  
  
By UltimateFairyQueen  
  
*~*~*  
  
The owls flew into the Great Hall during breakfast the next day and two letters fell in front of Lily, one from her secret writer and another from Professor Dumbledore.  
  
'Dear Ms. Evans, I'm very happy to inform you that you have been selected to be part of the planning committee for the up coming Christmas Ball. The meetings begin November 10, a week from today, and you'll embark on a new adventure of development. Have fun, Ms. Evans and don't forget about next week. Sincerely Headmaster Dumbledore.'  
  
"You've been chosen for the committee? That is so cool! I can't believe it! You're going to be on the committee and I get to give you suggestions! This is going to be so awesome!" Piper exclaimed.  
  
"Well who knows, maybe you'll be picked and you won't have to tell me your brilliant ideas!" Lily thought.  
  
"And maybe you'll go to the ball with me!" James whispered and smiled.  
  
"Or maybe you'll leave me alone and stop talking to me!" Lily snapped.  
  
"As you wish, milady!" James bowed and left.  
  
"That guy is so. weird!" Lily shivered.  
  
"But he's cute, that's all I look at! Well, you have another letter, who's it from?"  
  
"I don't know, let's see. Yes, it's the mystery guy!" Lily answered and excitedly opened it. 'Lily, you have done more than you've needed too once again! Your questions are few of the ones that I expected though. In answer to one of them and only one of them: I am not younger than you and I hope that answer is good enough! And my offer still stands; will you go to the Christmas Ball with me?'  
  
"He sounds very romantic!" Piper said dreamily.  
  
"Romantic, how do you get romantic out of this?"  
  
"Well, maybe 'romantic' isn't the word I was looking for! Oh, mysterious, that's it, mysterious!"  
  
"Yeah, okay, I'll go with that! So what do I say to this guy?" Lily wanted to know.  
  
"Well, what about saying yes and if you have second thoughts than tell him you've decided not to go at all. That way you can have some mystery in your life but it can stop when ever you want it too!" Piper suggested.  
  
"That sounds good to me! All right I'll do that; I'll go to the ball with a guy I don't even know!" Lily smiled and then ran of to the Owlry to write this unidentified guy her answer.  
  
*~*~*  
  
'November 10' Lily's watch read and she jumped out of bed. Today was the day of her meeting and she didn't want to be late. She ran down the corridor and with her red hair and muggle sweat shirt flying behind her.  
  
"We have four fifth years with us and we would like-," Professor Dumbledore stopped. "Welcome to the meeting, Ms Evans. Lily Evans happens to be the first fifth year on our list. And then we have Mr. James Potter, Ms. Emily Johnson-."  
  
"Umm. Sorry, Professor, but I go by Piper!"  
  
"Pardon me, Ms. Johnson, and the last one Mr. Severus Snape," Dumbledore finished.  
  
Lily gasped and almost fainted before the headmaster added, "We have specific instructions to not put Mr. Snape and Ms. Evans together in a group for problems that are not to be mention in this room, thank you!"  
  
Lily looked at him with relief and sighed searching the room and wondered if anyone was thinking differently of her by now but no one seemed to care or maybe it was that they understood what was going on and she sighed again. Dumbledore nodded reassuringly at Lily and then went back to his speech.  
  
"Now that you have your assignments get into two groups and I want to have two fifth years in each group one boy and one girl." Lily looked at the Professor with disbelief again and he nodded with a smile of comfort and whispered, "I know you can do it!" then left the meeting.  
  
"All right, everybody, one group will do refreshments and you'll need to come up with a few ideas for the decorations and then the other group needs to come up with a band to play for the ball and you'll also need a few ideas for the decorations. Does everyone understand?" the Head Boy asked, all the students nodded. "All right, let's get to work!"  
  
Students in Lily and James' group started shooting off ideas for the theme but no one was heard. Kelsey Anderson, the Head Girl, sat back and watched the group arguing with a smile on her face.  
  
"Aren't you going to do something, Kelsey?" James asked after a few minutes of ear shattering in puts from the older kids.  
  
"Just wait, James, it'll be over in. one. second." Kelsey answered still smiling.  
  
"Kelsey, we can't decide which decoration idea we should go with!" a sixth year explained the next moment.  
  
"See, I told you!" Kelsey whispered to James and Lily then looked at the sixth year in front of her. "Well what are the choices that we have right now?"  
  
"There's the idea to go with the not- so- original red and green, then there's also red and black, green and black and all of the houses colours combined into a 'beautiful rainbow of the Christmas spirit!'" Lauren Boyette, a sixth year answered.  
  
"Well let's take a vote! Maybe we can find out who wants which idea then we'll present them it to the rest of the group. Sound like a plan?" the Head Girl asked.  
  
Everyone nodded. "I have an idea." Lily said a little timidly. No one heard her.  
  
"If you're going to put in a suggestion you need to talk louder!" James told her quietly.  
  
"Umm, I have an idea!" she stated slightly louder this time.  
  
"Hey, guys," James spoke up, "Lily has an idea! Go ahead."  
  
"Thanks, okay well I have a few lay outs that all have to do with my idea!" Lily announced as she pulled out a few sketches of what the Great Hall would look like on the night of the ball if her design was put into action.  
  
"Lily, these are amazing! When did you find time to do this?" Kelsey asked while she examined the papers in her hand.  
  
"I draw in my free time, I just happened to have some this week before lights out one night so I drew these, I hope they're descriptive enough!"  
  
"They're wonderful; I can't believe you did these by yourself!" Lauren said, awed.  
  
"Well." Lily blushed. "It's nothing big, just something I do, that's all!"  
  
"The colours, they're so vibrant and man, Lily you're amazing!" Tyler Kirk remarked.  
  
"Thanks!" Lily answered.  
  
"So what does everyone think of this? I no you're probably disappointed that we didn't use you're idea but I think this one will be much more productive," Kelsey confirmed. "Hey Marcus, we have an idea for the decorations!"  
  
The Head Boy glanced up from what appeared to be a very intense argument and nodded to Kelsey. "We've gotten no where so far, go ahead and start on your ideas for refreshments and I'll get back to you!"  
  
"Have fun!" Kelsey laughed and went back to her group. "Okay guys we have some more planning to do! Does anyone have any ideas for refreshments?"  
  
Several hands went up, "All right! Lauren, you first."  
  
"Well, I was thinking something like a whole feast and then just have little candies and things in bowls on the tables."  
  
"Sounds good, James you had an idea?" he nodded.  
  
"I was thinking something like an authentic Middle Evil feast, if you look at Lily's sketches then my idea will work. The drawings show what looks like a Middle Evil celebration so why not have a Renaissance meal?" James answered.  
  
"Not bad, and I think you're right about the sketches, the only problem with that idea is that back then witches and wizards were persecuted it wouldn't really work out!" Kelsey said.  
  
"But it would work! We could kinda' show what it was like back then not with the whole burning thing but the life style. We could have people dress in their attire and talk like they did, stuff like that!" James explained.  
  
"I like it! Does anyone have any other ideas?" everyone had smiles on their faces and shook their heads; this was probably the easiest ball they ever had to plan for.  
  
"Marcus, we're done over here, we even have an idea for how to dress! What do you have?" Kelsey called.  
  
"Well, we've got nothing!!" Marcus remarked and glared at his team. "So."  
  
"Oh, okay well thanks to Lily Evans and James Potter we have come up with the ultimate Christmas Ball decoration/ attire idea!" Kelsey explained and went on to give details on the plan.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Lily, you were great in there!" Piper whispered excitedly as they left the meeting room.  
  
"No, I wasn't!" Lily argued.  
  
"Yes, you were it takes courage to stand up in front of a lot of people like that! You and James were brilliant!" Piper insisted. "I can't believe you came up with all that stuff in one night! Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I don't know, I wanted to surprised you and everyone else, I guess! Do you really think that my sketches were good?" Lily asked.  
  
"Top of the line! They were magnificent! I think even Snape liked them!" Piper informed.  
  
"No way! He was impressed? Not possible!"  
  
"It was possible for that one moment when you pulled out your sketches! It was hilarious when I saw his face drop into awe." Piper said laughing.  
  
"Guess what!"  
  
"I give up!"  
  
"I got another letter from Mr. Mystery!" Lily stated excitedly.  
  
"What's this one say?"  
  
"'Lily, it's wonderful to hear that you'll go with me to the ball, I can't wait for your presence at my side! I'll write later this week on what we should wear.' That's it, that's all he wrote!" Lily said.  
  
"Well maybe he'll write more later, like he said he would!" Piper suggested.  
  
Lily shrugged, "Maybe."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Ugh!" James stated as he plopped down on his bed.  
  
"What's the problem, man?" Sirius asked.  
  
"That Lily Evans is so." James began.  
  
"She hasn't done anything to you today, has she?" Remus wondered.  
  
"That's not was I was going to say."  
  
"Then what exactly were you going to say?" the two boys asked at once.  
  
"Lily Evans is so beautiful!" James finally said.  
  
Remus and Sirius almost fell over. "What?" they inquired stunned.  
  
"James, how did you come by that? Just this morning you said that you couldn't stand her! What's changed?" Remus asked.  
  
"I don't know! But I've seen her in a new light. I guess!" James answered.  
  
"Dude, you're completely screwed up, you realize that, right?" Sirius stated.  
  
"Dumbledore told me to tell her how I feel, but I don't think I can do that, it's just weird, but my plan seems to be working!" James smiled to himself.  
  
"Are you going to clue us in on this 'master plan' of yours? Or are you just going to sit there with that stupid smirk on your face?" Sirius wanted to know.  
  
"All right, do you really want to hear me out?"  
  
"Of course!" Remus remarked.  
  
"Okay, well, I've been writing anonymous letters to Lily for about a week and half now and I asked her to the Christmas Ball. I planning on waiting out until the night of the ball to tell her it was me and I'm trying to get her to fall in love with me before she knows who it is!" James explained.  
  
"Why would you want Lily Evans to fall in love with you? She's a complete witch!" Sirius said.  
  
"Exactly! She's a witch!" James pronounced.  
  
"James, you really have lost it!" Sirius proclaimed as James left the dormitory.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lily sat on her bed with her drapes pulled shut and her journal in her lap. She stopped writing to think, 'I can't be in love with James, that's crazy, he's an idiot and a jerk and.' 'You love him!' another part of her stated. 'That's impossible it's James, the only time he's ever been nice to me was when we first met in Diagon Alley and then another time at the train station my first year, now he doesn't know what nice is when it comes to me.'  
  
"Hey, Lily, you have another letter, it's unmarked too," Piper called and pulled back a curtain.  
  
"'My Dearest Lily, I have decided what I shall be wearing at the Christmas Ball. Since the theme has been decided by the committee I am going to go in Renaissance attire. I'll give you specific details as soon as I know more. Good luck finding your dress, you will look great in anything you wear.'"  
  
"Is that all he wrote?"  
  
"Yeah, so what do you think I should wear? What colour? And how does he know what the theme is, Dumbledore hasn't announced it yet!"  
  
"Maybe he has a friend on the committee, or maybe he's on it!" Piper said, getting excited.  
  
"I don't know, but word has gotten out so it wouldn't be hard for anyone to find what it is! Anyway, back to my main problem what am I going to wear?"  
  
"We have a Hogsmead trip coming up; we can look for something then, sound good?" Piper suggested.  
  
"Yeah, okay," Lily answered and went back to writing in her journal. 


	8. Hogsmead

Harry Potter: What Should Have Happened  
  
DISCLAIMER: Please don't sue me; I don't own any of this stuff besides the plot and Emily Piper Johnson, thank you! (  
  
AN: For those of you who read these (which isn't a lot of people) you shouldn't read these because they're a waist of time! Unless the author puts in BIG letters 'READ THIS'.I wouldn't! Sorry if I took so long with this chapter. I realize it's been a while but high school is about to start and it's my first year so I'm beginning to freak out a little bit and haven't had time to write, thanks for your patients.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Hogsmead  
  
By UltimateFairyQueen  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Lily! Wake up!" Piper yelled into the six teen year old ear.  
  
"Go away, Piper, it's too early to be up! It's not even a school day!" then a light went on and Lily jump out of her bed, "What time is it?"  
  
"It's almost 10 and we leave in less then five minutes to go to Hogsmead, I've been trying to get you up for the past thirty minutes!" Piper explained as Lily ran around the dorm trying to get ready.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Oi! I like that one!" Piper exclaimed as Lily exited the dressing room and a green dress of medieval fashion.  
  
"I don't know it makes my boobs look too big!" Lily stated.  
  
Piper giggled, "I think your mystery man would like it!" and Lily blushed.  
  
Just as Lily was about to walk back into the dressing room an owl entered a window that happened to be open and landed on Lily' shoulder. Piper began reading the note that was attached to the owl's foot while Lily pet the owl sweetly, 'Lily, I have decided that I will be wearing a jade green that's almost the same colour as you're-,'  
  
"Who let that owl in here?" a woman from behind the counter asked when she finally saw it. "Young lady, there's a sign outside on the door that specifically states that no pets are allowed in the shop! Can't you read?"  
  
Lily looked near tears; "No ma'am, I can't!" she said sadly and turned away.  
  
"Oh, I'm very sorry dear, yes well I really need to take that owl out of here," the women said more sympathetic this time.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but you just embarrassed her, the least you could do is let her keep the owl!" Piper remarked patting Lily's back a little.  
  
"Well, I suppose you're right, and again I'm very sorry!" and the woman left.  
  
Turning around Lily couldn't stand it any longer and she burst out laughing, scaring the owl slightly. Piper was a bit bewildered by what Lily had done but was getting a good laugh out of it as well.  
  
"Now this is something you don't see every day!" a male voice said from behind the two giggling girls.  
  
The teens immediately stopped, and hid the note quickly. Had they been caught?  
  
"I must say, Lily, you look stunning!" it was James.  
  
Lily blushed slightly, "Thank you," she stammered and ran into the dressing room to cover her red face.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Piper asked as James sat down on the bench in front of a room.  
  
"Finding something to wear to the Christmas Ball, same thing as you and Lily it seems."  
  
"You're a guy, why would you be shopping for an out fit now? The ball's not for another week and a half!"  
  
"Well, I came before everyone else would, to avoid a crowd!" James responded half answering the question.  
  
"Do you have a date yet?"  
  
"Yes," James replied simply but wouldn't answer who he was taking.  
  
"Lily, would you come out of there? I still have to try on a few dresses!" Piper called through the door.  
  
"Is he gone?" Lily whispered back.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is he still out there?" she asked a little louder.  
  
"You'll have to speak up, I can't hear you!" Piper smirked to herself, she knew exactly was Lily had said, both times.  
  
"Is he gone yet?" Lily asked again.  
  
"No, he's not gone yet! He's waiting for a room!" Piper replied and knew that the red- head was blushing furiously.  
  
"If you want me to leave then you should just tell me!" James said to Lily.  
  
"That's okay, I guess." she answered and came out of her room.  
  
"Alright." James said not really sure what else to say.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Oh, my gosh!" Piper exclaimed later that afternoon.  
  
"What?" Lily asked blandly.  
  
"We just spent the whole day with James Potter!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Have you thought that maybe the mystery guy is James?" Piper wondered.  
  
"No, what made you think of him?"  
  
"Well, after spending that much time with him-."  
  
"It was only two hours!"  
  
"So what. you can learn a lot about a person in two hours! Anyway, the way he talks sometimes sounds almost exactly like you're mystery writer!"  
  
"That's impossible! Why would he write letters to me? He hates me! The only civil thing he's ever said to me was 'go to the ball with me' and that was a week ago!"  
  
"That's not true! You two had a very intelligent conversation this afternoon for about forty- five minutes when I was standing in line for our butter beer!"  
  
"Well that was today, but that's different!"  
  
"No, it's not and you know it! So what do you think? Could it be him?"  
  
"I guess. but I'm not going to ask him! I want him to tell me himself!"  
  
"Well what if I ask him?"  
  
"That's fine, whatever you want!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hey, James, can I talk to you for a minute?" Piper asked a little cautiously.  
  
"I don't really have a minute, so talk fast." James answered.  
  
"AreyoutheonesendingLilythesecretletters?"  
  
"Some how I understood that!"  
  
"Well are you?"  
  
"Yes, but please don't tell her. I want her to find out on her own or I want to tell her, so please don't."  
  
"I don't know, this would be a very interesting conversation to have with Lily!"  
  
"I'll do anything! Just don't tell her, please!"  
  
"Well before we go into what you'll do, why are you doing this?"  
  
"What? The letters?" Piper nodded. "Well. I don't know if I want to tell you this!"  
  
"Oh, come one what's the worst I can do?"  
  
"Tell Lily!"  
  
"Good point, tell me anyway!"  
  
"I love her-."  
  
"I knew it! But-."  
  
"Let me finish! I'm sending her the letters because I love her and I want her to love me back, if she knew it was me then she would have rejected me in an instant but I'm hoping that with more of the letters that that won't happen when I tell her it was me the whole time on Christmas Eve," James explained.  
  
Piper stood in awe for a moment, "You came up with this all on your own?" James nodded slightly. "Not bad for a Marauder!" and when James blushed she giggled. "No worries, Lover Boy, I won't tell her, she'll never know it's you!" and with that she ran off to go find Sirius to find out what James wouldn't tell her.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I know who it is!" Piper rang through the common room two days before the ball, James' head shot up and looked at the exuberant teen worriedly.  
  
"I know you know you haven't stopped telling me you know since you found out, so for the sake of your life why don't you tell me already?" Lily responded.  
  
Piper's eyes flicked over to James quickly and back to Lily, then she smiled evilly, "I promised I wouldn't say! But I'll answer any question that you give me."  
  
"Alright. what house is he in?"  
  
"Sorry, I can't answer that!"  
  
"What year is he in?"  
  
"Sorry. can't answer that either!"  
  
"PIPER! You said you would answer any question!"  
  
"I never said I would answer them truthfully though!" Piper announced and bounded out of the room.  
  
"Having a few problems, Lily?" James asked.  
  
"Why would you care?" Lily asked guardedly and plopped down on the couch beside James.  
  
"No reason, you just look annoyed, what to talk about it?"  
  
"Not really." Lily began but then looked at James and realized she needed a guy's in-put and the whole story spilled out of her.  
  
Three hours later the two teens were still talking about Lily's predicament, Piper leaned out of the stair well to peep into the common room and smiled, 'Maybe James will get what he wants even without the letters!' she thought to herself and went back to her dorm.  
  
"Lily, will you go to the ball with me?" James asked quietly since it looked like Lily was about to fall asleep.  
  
"I thought you said you had a date."  
  
"It's kind of up in the air right now, so will you?"  
  
"I have a date."  
  
"Oh," James answered trying to sound hurt but inside he was jumping with joy, she really was going to go with him.  
  
Lily looked at James out of the corner of her eye, "But I would go with you if I didn't!" she added.  
  
James gave himself a mental high-five and smiled at Lily, "I think you need to go to bed." he began and noticed that she was already asleep and laying right on top of him, he sighed contently and reach behind the couch, pulled out a blanket and laid over the top of them. 


	9. Getting Ready For You Know What

Harry Potter: What Should Have Happened  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. I only own Emily Piper Johnson (since she based of me as a person) aren't you people tired of hearing this yet?  
  
AN: READ THIS!! See. this is one you kinda want to read especially if you've been reading the other author notes that I've been writing! I'm thinking about bringing Peter in just for the sake of the story but he won't be important really. just a few things that Voldemort wants him to do will pop up randomly and I think I'll make it to where James and Sirius find out that Peter's the one causing all the chaos but I'm not sure yet. give me some input on it and I'll try my best to put it in! Thanks so much for reading this! And sorry again this took so long to bring out but I can't seem to think of anything to write and on top of that my internet had been down (stupid Charter hook- ups) anyway. for those of you who would like to know I'm going to try to post two chapters at the same time. but no guarantees!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Getting Ready For You-Know-What  
  
By UltimateFairyQueen  
  
*~*~*  
  
*James' POV*  
  
I was awakened by a rapid poking to my forearm. "Who's there?" I whispered into the black common room.  
  
"It's us!" Remus's soft voice answered.  
  
"What are you doing awake at this hour? No one is stupid enough to be awake!" I asked trying not to move (Lily was still laying on him).  
  
"I was hungry!" Sirius shot back.  
  
"Sirius. you're always hungry! Why did you wake me up? Not to just tell me that, I hope, you know where the kitchens are!" I wondered angrily. Lily stirred slightly.  
  
"We heard something outside!" Sirius replied sheepishly.  
  
"Well, you're fifth years, go see what it is! It's not that hard, seriously Sirius!" I said. "Besides, I'm a little tied up here!"  
  
"I can see that! But we wanted to tell you so that just incase someone came in and tried to kill you or something!" Remus assumed knowingly.  
  
"Well, thank you very much. I think, now may I go back to sleep?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
*Remus's POV*  
  
"Yes, yes, you can sleep!" I sighed. "All right, Sirius, we have to find out what's out there."  
  
"How?"  
  
"By going out there! Just like James said!"  
  
"Fine, but you're going first!"  
  
"On three, ready?" Sirius nodded. "One."  
  
"Two."  
  
"THREE!!!" we both said at the same time and kicked open the portrait hole to find a very pudgy boy standing in front of them.  
  
"Hey, kid, what are you doing here?" I asked, the boy turned around, his watery eyes became as big as apples and he fled.  
  
"Who was that?" Sirius wondered.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew, Slytherin, 4th year, not much of a student and a sorry friend."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"He's been in trouble so many times this year; I even know his favourite colour!"  
  
"But you haven't been in dentition at all this year!"  
  
"No, but I help out in there every ones and a while, he's always in there when I am."  
  
"Should we tell James, so he won't worry?" Sirius asked as they wondered back into the common room, shutting the portrait behind them.  
  
I glanced at the couch where the two teens were laying and smiled. "Not right now, Sirius, not right now," I answered and went up the stairs of the boys' dormitory.  
  
Sirius stared at the stairs, then at the two on the couch, then back at there stairs, was it just him or had everyone been acting really weird lately?  
  
*~*~*  
  
*Lily's POV*  
  
I woke suddenly and peered around; I wasn't in the girls' dormitory but the common room. What was I doing in here? I looked up at the figure that I had fallen asleep on, James Potter lay asleep, his head leaned backwards against the back of the couch. I smiled slightly and nudged him. James' head jerked up and he looked around.  
  
*~*~*  
  
*James' POV*  
  
"Where am I?" I asked myself, my eyes wouldn't come into focus.  
  
"We're in the common room," I turned my head at the sound of another voice my vision suddenly cleared to the wondrous Lily Evans, "we fell asleep in here last night." She explained still smiling.  
  
"What time is it?" I asked while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.  
  
Lily looked outside, sunlight bounced off of her auburn hair. "The sun says it's about 7 o' clock, I think. I was never good at that kind of thing!" she blushed.  
  
"It doesn't matter, forget about it."  
  
"Thanks for listening last night; I needed to tell someone besides Piper, she kept telling me she knew who it was but would never tell me!" Lily huffed, then calmed slightly. "Oh well, I'm going to go to breakfast, I'll talk to you later, James, all right?"  
  
I made a small nod, watched as Lily stood up and my gaze locked on her small figure. The portrait closed behind her, I jumped up and made a small whoop of joy before I bounded up the stairs to my dorm.  
  
*~*~*  
  
*Lily's POV*  
  
The clock struck midnight and I rushed over to the sleeping figure that laid in the bed next to my own.  
  
"Piper! Wake up!" Piper groaned.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"It's Christmas Eve! Piper. today is the day of the ball!" I replied a little too happily for Piper to handle.  
  
"Go away before I put a full body bind on you! And I'll never take it off!" Piper called through her pillow as she reached for her wand on her bedside table.  
  
"Fine, party pooper!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
*Piper's POV*  
  
Only six and a half hours later did it finally occur to me what Lily had said. I jumped out of my own bed and ran over to the window, pulling the shades open, I laughed loudly. "Today is the day of the ball! HAHAHA, everyone get up we have to start getting ready!" she yelled pulling the curtains back on the four poster beds. A few of the girls flinched from the brightness of the sun and it being so early and others took an extra pillow and threw it at me with a discomforted groan.  
  
"Piper, it's not even 7 o'clock!" Lanka Funsus, we call her Teddy since she's so innocent looking, yelled from her bed in the corner. okay she wasn't acting too innocent right then, but the majority of the time she is!  
  
"I know! But didn't you hear me? Today is the day of the ball! Get up before I make you get up!" I called to the room of girls, no one moved.  
  
"All right then, you asked for it." I began. Cataracta!" I yelled and water streamed out of my wand. Screams could be heard from a kilometer a way, I just knew it!  
  
"Piper, are you crazy? We don't even have classes today!" Lily screamed at me her red hair dripping wet.  
  
"May I ask, what is going on here?" Kelsey Anderson asked at the fifth year girls' dorm door, her bath robe was wrapped around her and her hair was a mess.  
  
"Um, well, Kelsey, um, you see that, um." Piper tried to explain.  
  
"She got a little over excited about the ball today, that's all!" Teddy said making her way over to the doorway.  
  
"Don't let it happen again! Some of us, in the house, like to sleep for as long as we can on Saturdays, Miss Johnson, and I personally wouldn't mind giving you a detention right this minute," Kelsey threatened then her hard demeanor softened, "but since I know what it's like to be a fifth year and have a ball coming up, I'll let you off this time, but Piper, if you let this happen again I'll be forced to give you one, do you understand?"  
  
I nodded solemnly, but inside I was smiling, I knew that Kelsey wouldn't be able to give me a detention.  
  
*~*~*  
  
*Lily's POV*  
  
"Lily, would you hurry up in there? There are other people who need to finish getting ready to, you know!" Piper yelled through the bathroom door.  
  
"I'm hurrying as fast as I can!" I called back through the door as looked at myself in the mirror.  
  
"I'm coming in whether you want me to or not, I have to get my makeup!" Teddy whined and barged in on me.  
  
She stopped, "What?" I asked as I looked at her worriedly checking myself in the mirror again.  
  
"You-,"  
  
"Lily! Oh my word! You look beautiful!" Piper breathed. (AN: HAHAH! You thought I was going describe what the dress looks like! Nope not yet! You'll just have to wait! ()  
  
I blushed. "No, I don't, I look like I normally do! You-," I was cut off though when an owl came flying into our dorm (the window was open).  
  
I landed on my shoulder that didn't have a sleeve on it and the rest of the girls in the dorm began to freak out. Different comments came from their mouths and some of them were not something I would want to repeat! I took the owl to my bed where I let it sit and took the note from where it was tied to his leg.  
  
After many weeks of this owl coming to visit me at odd times I grew to know what to expect from it and so did Piper, who decided to join me on my bed, and while I read the note she looked over my shoulder.  
  
"Is that the answer to your question, Lil?" she asked me and I nodded.  
  
Teddy came running over to the bed not even paying attention to what she called a mess maker (the owl). "Who's it from?"  
  
"My date," I stated simply, she didn't know about the other letters.  
  
"Oh, what's it say?"  
  
"It's doesn't matter! Just go finish getting ready before you're late!" Piper remarked and continued to look over my shoulder.  
  
"All right, whatever you say, ma'am!"  
  
"What does it say?" Piper repeated when Lanka had gone.  
  
"'You wanted to know how you would know it's me, follow these simple instructions: come down to the entrance hall at half part seven you'll see me at the banister waiting for you with two items in my hand, one red rose and a package with a silver bow. As soon as I see you walk down the last step I will walk over to you and give you a small kiss on the cheek and then lead you into the Great Hall where you can decide to do one of two things: you can leave me at the door or you can follow me to the dance floor. My waiting is patient when it comes to you. With love.'"  
  
"So, that's what lover-boy has to say this time, huh? That's interesting enough! All right, little miss, you don't have time to ponder over this right now, you have to finish getting ready, and I have to do your hair, come, come, let's go, lots to do, and not much time to do it in!" Piper said shooing me back to the mirror. 


	10. It Begins

Harry Potter: What Should Have Happened  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. I only own Emily Piper Johnson (since she based off me as a person) and Lanka. aren't you people tired of hearing this yet?  
  
AN: Okay guys bear with me here. this chapter is going to have a lot of describing in it cuz I have to do what Lily is wearing and James and a few other people I also have to describe the Great Hall so if you don't want to don't read this chapter, don't but I recommend that you do (I plan to do something in here). So here's the chapter. enjoy!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
It Begins  
  
By UltimateFairyQueen  
  
*~*~*  
  
*Lily's POV*  
  
There I stood at the top of the stairs that lead down to the entrance hall. I was beginning to chicken out (or as much as I could with Piper, behind me, pushing me along). I stopped suddenly and swirled around. "Piper, answer one question for me, please."  
  
"All right," she answered with a sigh. "What do you want to know about your date?"  
  
I looked at her, surprised, how did she know that's what I wanted? Probably because that's all I'd been talking about for the past three days. "Will I like him? I mean, what will I think of him?"  
  
"That's two questions!" she exclaimed turning me back around and making me walk down the stairs her hands on my shoulders. "Well."  
  
I stopped again three steps from the bottom and spun around once again. "Well, what? Will I like him or not?"  
  
"I don't know, you tell me," she stated and turned me around.  
  
I looked around at the many people who had met their dates at the stairs but one stuck out most to me. James. He was wearing green, which made his black hair look like it had a tint of jade in it, his clothing style was that of the medieval era with the puffy sleeves, vest (that had gold embroidered onto it), breeches and, of course, a plum hat that was also green with a black feather pocking out the back.  
  
I looked around once more and couldn't find anyone who didn't have a date with them and not finding "him" I made my way over to James.  
  
"So, James, where's your date?" I asked him and noticed a glint of red that he was fingering.  
  
He looked up hurriedly and stood up properly form his leaning spot on the wall. The red came into sight and I gave a small gasp. It was a red rose. I shrugged it off at first thinking that a lot of guys would be getting their date a flower but while I was looking at him I saw him pull a package out of his pocket and attached to that package was a silver bow. "Lily." he stated softly but didn't continue.  
  
I gasped again and looked at him, he was the one who had written me all of those beautiful letters the one who had asked me over a month ago to go to the ball with him knowing that I would say no if I really knew who it was and he was the one who could pester me like no one else could. The notes had all been from him. I had found my mystery man.  
  
I flung my arms around his neck, careful not to smash the flower, and squeezed him tight.  
  
He pulled away and I looked him quite confused, I thought. and then he leaned close to me and kissed me on the cheek just like he said he would and I hugged him again.  
  
*~*~*  
  
*James' POV before Lily comes down*  
  
'Where is she? Why isn't she here yet?' I asked myself fiddling with the red rose that I held in my hand. 'I do have another twenty minutes until I told her to come and-.'  
  
"So, James, where's your date?" a voice said to me and my head shot up, recognizing it immediately. I had been leaning against a wall in the entrance hall listening to the chatter of couples around me and now I straighten my posture and looked fully at the girl standing in front of me.  
  
Her green dress flowed like I had never seen a dress flow before and the sleeves didn't touch her shoulders and the neck line went into a low "v" shape, gold glittered from where it wound itself in little streams around the bodice and her skirts showed signs of little gold dots that shined when she moved. A maiden's cap was pined to her head while the bottom was made into ringlets. On her cheek laid a green and black dragon that she had drawn with glitter.  
  
I pulled the rose into full view and watched as Lily looked at it; surprise filled her eyes and then faded away.  
  
'She doesn't think it's me, yet.' I thought and then pulled out the package with the indicated silver bow. "Lily." I said but stopped when I saw the looked that she gave it, I knew she had finally found out who her mystery man was.  
  
She threw her arms around my neck and gave me a huge hug (personally it's not what I expected!) I pulled back from her squeeze and glimpsed a look of hurt in her eyes, then I leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the cheek just like I said I would. I pulled back again, she was smiling and she hugged me again.  
  
"I never knew," she said and Piper laughed softly, Lily turned around and stuck out her tongue. She turned back to look at me a smile on her face again.  
  
I fidgeted with the short stem to the rose and handed it to her nervously. She took it instantly and put it behind her ear on the opposite cheek of the dragon and her smiled became even bigger.  
  
"So, James, what's in the box?" Piper asked hinting to give it to Lily.  
  
"Oh, I think this belongs to you." I stated and handed that over to her as well.  
  
She looked at it for a second before she pulled the bow off slowly and drew off the top part of the box. Inside laid a gold chain where a porcelain, no break charmed lily sat on a velvet pillow  
  
"There something under the pillow," he said softly. Under the pillow laid a silver chain just in case she wanted to change the chains out and silver and black bracelets.  
  
"The bracelets are to bind two people together, for as long as they wear them," I felt myself blush and I caught a glimpse of redness coming to Lily's cheeks too. Piper laughed again, this time louder.  
  
"I'll catch you two love birds later; I have to go find my date!"  
  
"I'm not your date! I'm your friend!" Remus protested coming up behind her.  
  
"Yeah, right!" I stated  
  
"That's not going to last long!" Lily interjected.  
  
Remus held out his arm which Piper took while rolling her eyes at me and they went into the Great Hall with a few cat calls going in Piper's direction (Remus just gave them dirty looks and they backed off).  
  
"Would you help me put it on?" she asked me as she took the flower necklace out of the box.  
  
*~*~*  
  
*Lily's POV before Lily opens the package*  
  
"Oh, I believe this belongs to you." James acknowledged and handed me the box.  
  
I looked at it for a moment trying to thinking of something that he would give me and then pulled off the bow and the top of the box. My hands began to shake as I looked at the porcelain lily sitting inside.  
  
"There something under the pillow," he said, I barely heard him even though he was just a few inches away from me.  
  
I lifted the little pillow that the necklace was laying on and saw a silver chain which I guessed was for the flower and two bracelets: one silver and the other black.  
  
"The bracelets are to bind two people together, for as long as they wear them," again James seemed far off, like I was in my own world. Piper's voice knocked me out of my trance.  
  
"I'll catch you two love birds later; I have to go find my date!"  
  
"I'm not your date! I'm your friend!" Remus argued from behind her and Piper turned around.  
  
"Yeah, right!" James disputed.  
  
"That's not going to last long," I protested as they began to walk off. A few seconds past and neither of us said anything so I decided at that point to ask, "Would you help me put it on?" and I pulled out the lily necklace. I thanked Piper mentally for telling me not to wear the necklace I had originally bought to go with my dress.  
  
"Sure," he said simply and walked behind me and hooked the clasp for me. 'He was something,' I thought to myself as I waited. 'He had pulled off all of this and I hadn't found out about it, it was amazing.'  
  
I felt the necklace's weight on my neck and I knew he had finished, I turned around, and not really sure what else to do, I kissed him.  
  
Apparently James wasn't sure what to do either; he pulled back and gave me a funny glance, I blushed deeply.  
  
"Sorry, but-." I was cut off, though, as he kissed me, a tingling sensation came to the pit of my stomach and I knew that that feeling was back, I knew there was something special about us but it was something that I never wanted find out what it was, until now.  
  
'Well, this is an interesting relationship!' I thought to myself as I kissed him back.  
  
"Um, okay then, shall we go in before the ball ends without our attendance?" James asked after he pulled away, a goofy grin was plastered to his face and I nodded.  
  
I took his arm like Piper had taken Remus' and we made our way into the Great Hall. Not even two steps into the door we heard everyone and everything stop. I blushed at the sudden recognition praying for someone to get me out of the spot light. No one came but Kelsey decided at that moment to walk up onto the little platform where the band was play and jerk a microphone out of its stand.  
  
"Everyone, please welcome the two quests of honour, Lily Evans and James Potter," she announced even though everyone knew who they were, "these two are responsible for everything you see tonight, including the lovely costumes and outfits most are wearing." People close to us applauded and others tried to see if it was true- we had come to the ball together.  
  
The music started back up a few seconds later and I resolved to look around to see if the committee had done my sketches any kind of justice, they had, more than I thought they would too.  
  
The Renaissance look was tinted with the Christmas colours, red and green, and I could tell that I wasn't the only one that was impressed with what they had done. A table set at one end of the Great Hall looked like the one that the staff sat at during the meals but now it was covered with a coverlet, a large turkey and other dishes.  
  
"I've decided something," I said turning to James.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"  
  
"I'm going to stay, I'm not going to leave you at the door, I've decided to give you a chance." I smiled up at him and he smiled back.  
  
"Well, I feel honoured, I really do."  
  
"Lily, James, how are you two this lovely night?"  
  
I turned around to look at who had addressed me. "Sirius! Would are you doing here? I thought you said you weren't coming."  
  
"I decided to come after all, even got e a date, last minute of course!" he flashed a smile.  
  
"Oh, really, who?  
  
"A little one."  
  
"You brought someone. younger. than you? How much younger?" James asked.  
  
"A first year."  
  
"A first year?! Sirius, that's practically illegal!" I stated, it was unbelievable.  
  
"Calm down, Lil, I was just kidding! I brought a fifth year."  
  
"Well, who is it?"  
  
"Sirius, I thought I lost you." Came a voice from the crowd.  
  
"Teddy! I thought you were going with a Ravenclaw! Not Sirius."  
  
"Well, I went down stairs to meet him but he never showed up, Sirius came down and asked me if I would go with him. so I did!" I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that Teddy hadn't stood they Ravenclaw up was comforting.  
  
Lanka had on a beautiful dress, also medieval fashion. Hers was a maroon colour with a tight bodice and poofy skirts. Her hair was done in spiral curls all the way down her back.  
  
"Teddy, you look gorgeous." I told her.  
  
"Thanks, I had you're help and Piper's."  
  
"I didn't realize you could clean up this nice!" I responded laughing she laughed too.  
  
"So, how's about a dance, Lily? Just one, I know who much you'll want to get back to your date here." Sirius asked.  
  
I looked at James and he nodded that it was okay and I took the offered hand in front of me. "You look handsome, Sirius, thought, I think you're in the wrong era." I said trying to make conversation.  
  
"Well, thank you, and I know, I thought I would try and be a little different since everyone was going to come in the medieval look I said why not try something from America in the early nineteen hundreds."  
  
"You just got the wrong look from the store, didn't you?" I asked with a small laugh, I yanked playfully at the pulled back pony tail. He nodded with a blush.  
  
He was dress in tan knee high breeches, A blue vest that matched his eyes, a white shirt with a collar and a later eighteen hundred-looking jacket. His hair was wrapped in a blue ribbon. His already good lucks were amplified in the Benjamin Franklin look.  
  
*~*~*  
  
*James' POV*  
  
Since Lanka was left all by herself to stand in the middle of the Great Hall and look around aimlessly I decided it would be good for me to ask her to dance since that's what I was going to be doing too anyway.  
  
The song playing wasn't fast but it also wasn't slow by the band called One Star who we had gotten for the ball. I was looking over Lanka's head at the table when a sudden impulse to run hit me.  
  
"Um, I'll be right back, Teddy," I told her not really sure where I was going and head off of the dance floor.  
  
I sat down at a chair near the door of the Great Hall and put my head in my hands. Another vision hit me as I sat there, like the one that had happened on the train ride my first year.  
  
The scene flashed and I was looking at the Great Hall everyone was crowd around something in the middle of the dance floor. The crowd parted and a heap of red hair and green fabric was piled there.  
  
My head shot up, this time I hadn't pasted out, I looked around to clear my eyes. My mind reeled and I ran on to the dance floor, pushing past people and making a few older ones mad.  
  
I found Sirius' back and loped over to him and saw Lily in front of him. I gave a small sigh of relief, but Lily must've seen the look on my face from behind my best friend.  
  
"James, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to interrupt your dance." I answered beginning to walk away.  
  
"Wait, are you sure you're alright, man? I mean, you look a little pale." Sirius said stopping me, I turned around.  
  
"I'm fine, don't worry about it."  
  
"You had another one didn't you?" Sirius wondered.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Had another what?" Lily asked concerned etched into her face.  
  
I shook my head; I wasn't prepared to tell her, not yet.  
  
"James. what is it?" she asked touching my arm gently.  
  
"Come on, not in here," I whispered and walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
My evening was completely ruined and now I was going to have to explain myself to Lily.  
  
*~*~*  
  
*Lily's POV*  
  
I looked back at Sirius who nodded and pushed me forward slightly. I walked on my own the rest of the way and noticed Sirius had picked up Remus somewhere along the was to the entrance hall.  
  
"What's going on? What aren't you telling me?" James had begun to slowly pace the floor in front of the big doors that lead outside.  
  
"It started when I turned ten," he commenced.  
  
"What did?" I asked confused.  
  
"My visions, I've had them for six years now. When I was younger I would pass out after I had one. You saw me once during one of them. I space out and I don't respond to what's going on around me."  
  
"Like on the train our first year, when Sirius gave you the chocolate bar."  
  
"Exactly, I have at least three visions a week; some of them come true, some of them don't, but all of them are scary."  
  
"What happened tonight?" Remus asked.  
  
"I saw Lily on the dance floor, unconscious. That's why I rushed over to see you; I wanted to know if you were alright, that no one had hurt you," he answered, his attention focused on me.  
  
I looked at him again unsure if I should take this to be true or not but from the look in his eye I was certain he wasn't lying.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you like that," I told him and gave him a hug.  
  
James pulled back and caressed my checks in his hands. His six foot statue looked down at my five foot five.  
  
*~*~*  
  
*James POV*  
  
"It's not your fault," I stated firmly.  
  
I leaned in to kiss her but what felt like I hug gust of wind blew from the Great Hall and knocked all four of us over on to the floor. I forced myself to sit up with the pressure of the air stream still on me. I looked around at the other three and none of them moved.  
  
I strained myself into the crawling position and made my way over to Lily who was closest to me and found that she had been beaten unconscious. She was a pile of red curls and green fabric.  
  
I heard a voice over the panic rising in the pit of my stomach. "Everyone stay calm, everything is going to be alright!" I recognized the voice as Dumbledore's and felt suddenly tranquil, Dumbledore was near nothing could harm us.  
  
Then just as suddenly as it came, the wind left leaving no trace that it had come through at all except for the unconscious Lily laying in front of me, she looked just like me vision. 


End file.
